Outtakes
by Yoru no Tsuyu
Summary: Outtakes from differents episodes... Though none of them make sense...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of YuYu Hakusho characters. I hope I could own Kurama Youko… giggles

**Warning**: Any of these situations make sense. I just wrote them in two days, so forgive me if there is something that doesn't make sense. Hope you have fun!

**Outtakes**

**Scene when Yusuke dies in the beginning of the 1st episode**

**Yusuke:** (He is hit by a car trying to save a boy)

**Boy**: Waw! (He is crying)

**People surrounding them:** Is he dead? (And they keep murmuring that and so on)

**Director**: Cut! That was perfect!

**Man near Yusuke:** Um, sir, I think there's a problem…

**Director**: What is it?

**Man near Yusuke:** I think that he's…

**Director**: What?

**Yusuke** (He is in kept in the air by some strings): The first episode and the stunt was killed already…

**Botan** (She is too kept in the air by some strings): Yeah…

**Scene when Kuwabara creates for the first time his sword **

**Kuwabara**: Wow, look at this sword! (Starts waving his sword with a excited expression)

**Hiei: **He's an idiot.

**Kuwabara**: WHAT DID YOU SAY? You only say that because my sword is so much cooler than yours!

**Hiei**···

**Kuwabara**: Ha! You don't say anything 'cause you know what I say it's true.

**Hiei**··· (He starts approaching where Kuwabara is)

**Director**: Hiei, don't kill him! We still need him!

**Yusuke**: Too late.

**Kuwabara**··· (He has Hiei's sword stabbed in his chest)

**Director**: No! Now I'm ruined…

**Scene when Kurama transforms into Youko with the smoke**

**Youko**: It was a very long time since I've been with this shape…

**Fisher**: …Youko… (He's scared to dead when he sees Youko)

**Youko**: Now, if you tell me how and where you got this smoke, I will forgive your life…

**Fisher**: Please don't kill me! I will tell you! The person that- Arg! (He's stabbed by a sword and dies)

**Youko**··· (He starts walking where the sword came from and while he does he transforms into Kurama again)

**Shishiwakamaru**: Hey! What're you doing?

**Kurama**: (Pops veins in his head and starts using his whip on Shishiwakamaru)

**Director**: Hey, Kurama, stop doing that! You're gonna kill him!

**Kurama**: (Very mad turning to the director) That's the idea! Now I'll never go to know how to go back into Youko's form again! (Continues to hit Shishiwakamaru again)

**Director**: Get security!

**Scene when Yusuke is on Keiko's lap after gaining the ultimate energy from Genkai…**

**Keiko**: _He looks so cute when he's sleeping…_ WHAT?

**Yusuke**: (He is rubbing Keiko's legs)

**Keiko**: You pervert idiot! (She slaps Yusuke on his face and starts walking off)

**Yusuke**: Ouch! You shouldn't be so violent!

**Director**: That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't done that…��

**Yusuke**··· (Glares at the director with deadly eyes)

**Director**: The truth hurts, right? Oh-oh… O.o│││

**Yusuke**: You deserved that! (He starts to walk away grumping and everyone starts to back away)

**Director**··· (Is on the ground unconscious with several bumps on his head)

**Scene when Genkai-sensei is dying on Yusuke's lap**

**Genkai**: Yusuke… don't live… your life like… Toguro did…

**Yusuke**··· (He has a pale sick face)

**Director**: …Yusuke, your part…

**Yusuke**: I can't… do this…

**Director**: Why not?

**Yusuke**: 'Cause she's… so disgusting when she's this close…

**Genkai**: You idiot! (She punches Yusuke so hard on the face that he goes flying)

**Director**: Call the ambulance!

**Toguro**: She's scary… (Sweatdrop)

**Scene when Hiei and Bui are fighting**

**Hiei**: Hm (He goes toward Bui with sword in hand, then slips on a banana peal) Waw!

**Hiei**: Argh… (Lays on the ground motionless stabbed with his own sword on his chest)

**Director**: WHO THE HELL PUT THAT BANANA PEAL THERE?

**Kuwabara**: Ooops! (He has a bunch of bananas on his hand and is eating) Bye! (He runs away)

**Director**: Ah, damn you Kuwabara! I'm gonna discount from your paychecks!

**Scene when Toguro puts his hand on Kuwabara's chest**

**Kuwabara**···

**Toguro**: Oops…

**Director**: What's going on? Kuwabara, you forgot your part?

**Kuwabara**···

**Toguro** (Slowly puts Kuwabara on the ground and starts walking out tip-toeing): _I think it's better for me to leave…_

**Director**: Toguro, why Kuwabara isn't responding? You didn't kill him, right?

**Toguro**: (Stops with a huge sweatdrop, then starts running real faster now) I gotta go!

**Director**: Toguro, come back here! Ah, damn you Toguro!

**Scene when Koenma takes off his dummy in front of Sensui**

**Koenma**: I don't want to use this… Please surrender Sensui, or else…

**Sensui**: Or else what? You say you are going to defeat me with that sticky thing of yours?

**Koenma**: …Sticky?

**Sensui**: Yeah, that was on your mouth a little while ago… why that thing has a dummy shape?

**Yusuke**: Yeah, I wanna know too… Why Koenma?

**Kurama**: I wonder that too…

**Kuwabara**: That's why no one respects you…��

**Koenma**: Hey, would you want to stop picking on me and start respecting me as your superior!

**Director**: …Stick to the script, people…

**Scene when Mukuro and Hiei are fighting in the Makai Tournament**

**Hiei**: You… won… (He is just to fall asleep, when…)

**Kuwabara**: (Pops out from the nowhere) (Says singing) Hiei and Mukuro are in love! Hiei and Mukuro are in love! Hiei and—

**Hiei**: (Starts walking away, and Kuwabara on the background is with Hiei's sword on his chest, again)

**Kuwabara**····

**Mukuro**··· (Sweatdrop)

**Director**:_ I think it's dangerous for me to keep directing this show…_

**Scene when Yusuke is going to the Makai World and is bidding farewell to Keiko**

**Yusuke**: When I come back, I will…

**Keiko**: You will what?

**Yusuke**: I will ma— I can't say that.

**Director**: What's going now on, Yusuke?

**Yusuke**: I really can't say that. Can't we change that?

**Director**: No, we can't. Come on, Yusuke. They're just simple words.

**Yusuke**: For you they're just simple words! But if I say then, I'll have to make it real. You don't know how it'd be to be married to her! (Pointing to Keiko) It makes me shiver…Brrr…

**Keiko**: YOU STUPID IDIOT! (Starts walking away very mad)

**Yusuke**: See what I mean? (On the ground with several bumps and bruises all over his head and face)

**Director**··· (Sweatdrop)

**Scene in the last episode when Keiko is on the beach alone**

**Keiko**: I won't be waiting for you for another two years, you know!

**Yusuke**: You won't have to.

**Keiko**: Yusuke…

**Yusuke**: Keiko…

**Keiko**: Yusuke…

**Yusuke**: Keiko… (They two start running towards each other with open arms like idiots, till they catch and hug each other)

**Keiko**: I've missed you so much, Yusuke… (Overacting)

**Yusuke**: Me too, Keiko. I promise we'll never be apart again! (Overacting)

**Director**: COULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF AND BE ADULTS HERE!

**Keiko**: But I'm not an adult. (Breaking off from Yusuke)

**Yusuke**: Me neither. I'm only… how old am I?

**Director**: I'm working with idiots…


End file.
